


Lecciones.

by CassiDennor



Series: Perdidos y encontrados [SakusaWeek!] [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Atsumu Werewolf, M/M, Sakusa Vampire, SakusaKiyoomiWeek, SakusaWeek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor
Summary: Para Sakusa Kiyoomi todo se ha tratado de lecciones, y a decir verdad, terminó por odiar las marcas que siempre le han dejado.Donde Sakusa Kiyoomi aspira a convertirse en el heredero al trono, pero la mierda de las almas gemelas se lo impide.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Perdidos y encontrados [SakusaWeek!] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929772
Kudos: 17





	Lecciones.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuuuwaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuuuwaaaa/gifts).



> ¡Hola! Este trabajo surgió en respuesta a los prompts del día 2 de la #SakusaWeek (Hurt/Blood, Vampire/ Werewolf + Monsters-All Time Low). En Argentina todavía es 20/9 xD
> 
> Dedicado a @Yuuuuwaaaa, que hace trabajos hermosos en twitter ( https://twitter.com/tiffyuumaeda ).  
> Estoy muy agradecida, pues no solo hace trabajos de la OTP, sino que fue muy muy muy amable y dulce y me permitió usar su arte para mi portada de wattpad [Amor eterno]
> 
> ¡Espero que disfruten del día 2!

_"I'm wondering why do all the monsters come out at night?_

_Why do we sleep when we want to hide?_

_Why do I run back to you, like I don't mind if you fu*kup my life?"_

  
En su vida todo se ha tratado siempre de lecciones: tire y afloje, constancia y rechazo, si y no. Las lecciones han sido espontáneas y sorpresivas, y normalmente nunca tuvo tiempo para poder prepararse.

Cuando Sakusa Kiyoomi cumplió los nueve años de edad su padre le regaló su primera cena directa. El recuerdo es, posiblemente, la primera marca profunda que se grabó en su cabeza, porque a fin de cuentas, su padre le regaló una pequeña niña humana para que aprendiera a controlar su sed y pudiera comenzar a ser consciente de la vida y la muerte y todo lo que eso representaba.

Hasta entonces, todo su alimento provenía de botellas que recolectaban para él los sirvientes del clan. La sangre solía ser dulce y agradable en su boca.

Sakusa nunca había visto un humano en su vida y un frío pánico cubrió todo su cuerpo durante el encuentro. Porque por supuesto que lo recuerda. Era de noche, aunque para él siempre lo era.

Su padre envió a una de las criadas para alistarlo y presentarlo en la cena, y de mala gana se dirigió al comedor. Nunca comían ahí, normalmente los adultos celebraban todas las noches festines en el salón, costumbre que habían copiado del clan principal (un gran salón con humanos apetitosos, dispuestos a recibir el éxtasis de sus vidas a cambio de su sangre), pero Sakusa siempre se había mantenido alejado por órdenes de su padre. Su primo solía decirle que no se perdía de nada, y que cuando creciera un poco más seguro que le dejarían ir.

Eso es lo único que explicó y justificó lo que sucedió esa noche. Sakusa caminó con parsimonia. Había algo distinto en el aire, algo que olía dulce y ácido a la vez. Como a miedo y jazmines. Sentía sus dedos inquietos, y en algún punto comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido, tanto que sus pasos se convirtieron en una carrera. El olor lo cegaba: una alarma en su cabeza le pedía que se contuviera, que frene y se domine a sí mismo, pero su pecho ardía con dolor. Cuando llegó al salón, su padre le sonreía desde la mesa, pero Kiyoomi no lo miraba a él. Tenía sus ojos puestos en la niña que temblaba a su lado. A esa distancia, y con sus sentidos recibiendo cada estímulo del salón, podía escuchar el aire pasando por el pecho de la niña, la sangre bombeando, el pulso. No lo había sentido, pero la voz de su padre resonaba en sus oídos aunque no lograba entender lo que decía hasta que sintió hilos liquidos y espesos descendiendo por su mandíbula. _"Kiyoomi, límpiate la sangre y domina tus colmillos. Esta es una lección"._

Esa fue la primera vez que Sakusa Kiyoomi no escuchó a su padre. Sintió sus rodillas rozar el suelo y el envión que lo elevó en el aire a una velocidad que jamás conoció, luego el aluvión explotó en su boca. Fue la cosa más dulce que probó en su vida: lo sintió llenándolo como ninguna de las botellas de sangre lo había hecho. Se sintió vivo, como si la luna estuviera alta y tuviera algún enfrentamiento completamente desafiante.

Su padre lo jaló en algún momento, pero a Sakusa le costó enfocar después de eso. Todo parecía más brillante, más vibrante, más nítido. Incluso la mirada cargada con una fría desaprobación que cortaba el rostro de su padre. Esa fue la primera lección: Sakusa desvió la mirada a la niña que yacía entre sus brazos firmemente sujeta y entendió lo que había hecho. Soltó el agarre y el cuerpo cayó flácido y sin vida, con un golpe sordo y vacío al suelo. Sakusa no pudo desviar la mirada de ella: registró todos los detalles y algo en su interior rugía que nada tenía sentido. ¿Por qué todo se sentía tan surrealista? ¿Por qué todo estaba tan claro en ella? ¿Por qué se veía tan hermosa con ese velo de muerte que le cubría el rostro?

Su rostro ceniciento, los pequeños cortes que emanaban elixir rojizo en su cuello, el claro cabello castaño que regaba el suelo como una cortina de seda, los ojos apretados con fuerza por el miedo, y las lágrimas que empezaban a secarse en el joven rostro.

—Lección: Debes aprender a detenerte, a controlarte.

Sakusa sintió miedo y terror de sí mismo, y nadie lo siguió cuando corrió a esconderse en el calabozo. Esa noche fue la primera en años en la que se permitió llorar y sus ojos ardieron en lágrimas carmesí. Nunca más volvería a beber de un humano, se prometió.

Y jamás volvió a hacerlo. Con el paso del tiempo y con el aumento de la exposición a humanos logró hacer que sus presencias sean tolerables, que su estómago no lo traicione y contradictoriamente, gracias al contacto, se sintió cada vez más como un ser nefasto: se sintió como un monstruo.

La segunda lección fue varias décadas después. Debía haber previsto que algo saldría mal esa noche. El rey había abandonado el Clan Central y se había hospedado en la casa de su familia, la relación entre las diversas familias había sido tensa últimamente y notablemente esa visita tenía claros y obvios motivos. Sakusa lo sabía. El rey estaba reclutando hombres y comprobando las lealtades, y había puesto sus ojos en Sakusa, obviamente.

Kiyoomi tenía los atributos que poseían el resto de los príncipes: sangre real, fuerza de liderazgo, determinación y agilidad. Había demostrado su lealtad y su valía en sus muchas misiones y los hombres de su clan lo seguían, respetaban y escuchaban. También tenía ambición. No era indomable, pues entendía los límites, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para alimentar el deseo y la aspiración de llegar lejos. No le gustaba el contacto con los vampiros, ni las reuniones ruidosas, pero era capaz de desenvolverse perfectamente y anhelaba con fervor el poder que le permitiría cuidar de los suyos y garantizar su bienestar.

Esa noche sucedió lo inesperado; lo que pondría fin a todas sus metas.

Él había escuchado algunas cosas sobre _"el amor destinado"_. Una cuestión absurda sobre la unión de almas. Cada especie lo sentía de una forma absolutamente diferente y por períodos distintos: los lobos lo olían como un perfume que regaba todo durante toda su vida y una fuerte necesidad de marcar con sus mandíbulas, los humanos lo entendían por una fuerza magnética que jalaba de ellos ( _"es un hilo rojo que tira y tira"_ decía una de sus leyendas) y tardaban días o meses en decidir unirse. Y los vampiros enloquecían por la sed de sangre una única vez y luego su cuerpo les pedía cercanía e intimidad.

El rey le había pedido que fuera su guardia esa noche, que lo acompañara en calidad de invitado y seguridad. Sakusa había hecho ese trabajo una vez, persiguiendo a Oikawa Tooru, el heredero de uno de los ducados vecinos por todo el pueblo. Acompañar al rey era otra cosa: hacerlo implicaba que ni siquiera los pétalos de una rosa debían caer sobre él.

Sabía que no los necesitaría, pero no quería ensuciarse las manos en caso de que algo sucediera, por lo que alistó algunos cuchillos arrojadizos entre sus ropas. Sentir el ligero peso metálico lo hizo sentir seguro y confiado. Nada podría salir mal. El rey fue extremadamente agradable durante todo el viaje. Le contó sobre Tetsuro, su hijo, y sobre la falta de interés que mostraba por ascender al trono (y la tristeza que eso le provocaba). Le habló sobre la fé que tenía en él en el momento de la elección de un heredero. Le profundizó el tema: estaba pensando en organizar un torneo para que todos los vampiros jóvenes, interesados en la política y el puesto, compitieran para obtener el trono. Sakusa estaba entre sus favoritos, dijo. También hubo otros nombres que danzaron. Sin dudas esperaba mucho de Ushijima Wakatoshi y de Oikawa Tooru, sus sobrinos. De Sugawara Koushi no esperaba demasiado, porque el chico había mostrado su desinterés en el asunto. A Akaashi Keiji _"le faltaba la madera de líder"_. Otros nombres se perdieron entre los sonidos nocturnos.

El rostro de Sakusa fue estoico durante toda la conversación. Reprimió el que sus emociones se filtraran en sus expresiones, aunque el rey rió en muchas ocasiones.

—Tus ojos expresan todo, muchacho —le había comentado.

La misión era fácil. El vampiro iba a reunirse con viejos amigos para celebrar un nuevo año del pacto de especies. Nekomata Yasufumi, el líder de los lobos, estaría ahí, al igual que Ikkei Ukai, un humano arcaico conocido como _"El primer cazador"_. Sakusa sabía que no muchos vampiros tendrían jamás el privilegio de conocer a esas personas.

También estarían sus respectivas guardias, por supuesto. Había escuchado antes de Bokuto Kotarou, un lobo extremadamente enérgico perteneciente a la manada principal (historias sobre él resonaron en las bocas de los habitantes en muchos de los pueblos que tuvo que visitar). Y luego estarían los hermanos Miya. No había demasiada información sobre ellos: dos huérfanos que se habían unido siendo muy pequeños a las filas de los cazadores y cuyos nombres comenzaron a ser conocidos. La leyenda _"Miya, doblemente letal"_ había resonado con fervor. No había nada bueno en las historias que se contaban sobre ellos: eran arrogantes, altaneros, descorteses, sucios y no tenían misericordia con sus víctimas. Eran peligrosos, por supuesto, pero eran humanos a fin de cuentas. Sakusa sabía de primera mano lo frágiles que podrían ser los mortales, lo efímeras que eran sus vidas y cuán fácil y rápido podían dejar de latir sus corazones.

A decir verdad, se sentía completamente presa de una euforia voraz.

—Necesitaré que te comportes, pase lo que pase —sentenció el rey, y algo en su tono era inflexible. Sakusa entendió por qué aquel hombre amable había llegado tan lejos.

Había escuchado las risas desde afuera. Una voz rasposa había musitado un fuerte: _"Veo que los rumores eran ciertos. Doblemente letal. Apuesto que tus chicos podrían derrotar a alguno de los míos sin problemas"._

La propuesta pareció molestar a la otra persona porque la respuesta negativa zanjó el tema ( _"Mis chicos no son juegos, Yasufumi"_ ). Luego hubo una risa estrepitosa que Sakusa asignó, obviamente, al reconocido Bokuto Kotarou.

Sakusa sujetó el pomo de la puerta, sus dedos se enrollaron con gracia al metal dorado y lo hicieron girar. Y justo después, algo en su mundo se derrumbó. Sintió su cabeza nublarse y sus ojos empaparse. Sintió el pinchazo de sus dientes cortando su boca y un hambre desmedida que lo quebrantó todo a su paso. Kiyoomi vibró y se movió demasiado rápido para su gusto. El movimiento hizo que su cabeza se desenfocara aún más. Sus dedos, fríos y finos se enrollaron con fuerza sobre el cuello de un muchacho que le devolvió una mirada aturdida.

Algo en Sakusa lloraba y exigia que se detuviera, y por unos segundos, logró ver a la niña pequeña muriendo en sus brazos. Ese recuerdo se había difuminado en gran medida y el paso de los años lo había alterado incluso, pero el sentimiento era palpable.

Unos ojos marrones lo desafiaban y él solo tenía ganas de saciar el hambre atroz que le carcomía por dentro. Si tan solo pudiera probarlo, si tan solo pudiera darle una mínima mordida...

Un golpe fuerte lo apartó de pronto y una mano humana levantó al chico. _"No lo toques, no lo toques, ¿cómo te atreves?"_ pensó Sakusa. Les devolvió una mirada cargada de ira y no le importó que su rostro se contrajera en una mueca de desprecio y desesperación.

—Kiyoomi... Te dije que debías comportarte esta noche —susurró una voz gélida desde la puerta. El rey lo miraba con decepción y algo de tristeza. Sakusa dejó escapar un quejido y se obligó a retraer sus colmillos.

—Lo siento, no sé qué me sucedió, señor —dijo con una voz acuosa que le resultó ajena y lejana.

—Creo que deberían bajar esos cuchillos, chicos —había cortado Ukai—. Estamos entre amigos esta noche y podemos dejar fluir este incidente.

Y así lo hicieron, pero Sakusa no había podido despegar sus ojos de Atsumu Miya en toda la noche. Su pecho dolía, y el hambre crecía con desesperación.

—Lo lamento, señor —dijo mientras regresaban al ducado. Con la distancia, todo se sentía menos intenso e, incluso, llegó a sentir que era absurdo. El peso de la culpa cayó sobre él: podría haber hecho algo imperdonable, podría haber matado a un cazador y quebrantado los acuerdos justo delante de todos los líderes.

—Yo lo lamento más —fue la escueta respuesta del rey. Kiyoomi supo que había más en el fondo, pero su boca se sentía seca y ninguna palabra brotó de ella.

Lo entendió días después, la segunda lección fue un quiebre: un rey vampiro no podía tener un compañero humano. Un líder vampiro no podía estar emparejado a un cazador.

Casi con ella, llegó la tercer lección: Atsumu Miya (junto a su gemelo), no eran más que un dolor intenso en los huevos. A partir del momento en el que se los cruzó, el encuentro con ellos fue inevitable y cada uno era más desagradable que el otro. Parecía como si hubiera encendido un interruptor en su vida, y la luz estuviera siempre prendida, siempre presente. Sakusa recuerda todos los encuentros. Se encontró con ellos en todas las misiones que tuvo a partir del día (o la noche, mejor dicho) en el que se conocieron.

Y el hambre seguía ahí, más débil, pero siempre pujante y Atsumu se burlaba con saña de eso.

Sakusa se sentía embelesado. Atsumu era atractivo. Cuerpo atlético gracias a años de entrenamiento, manos surcadas de cicatrices y cortes, dedos finos con uñas arregladas, cabello aclarado por efecto de años de estar bajo el sol, ojos grandes y atávicos que lo miraban con sus destellos dorados en cada encuentro, nariz perfilada y una maldita sonrisa de quien disfrutaba con hacerle la vida miserable.

Sakusa sabía que ese chico era suyo: su parte posesiva se lo declaraba, pero otra parte de él, esa que había muerto junto a la niña y renacido la fatídica noche en que conoció a los cazadores, lo obligó a mantener sus colmillos alejados y contraídos. Atsumu Miya era un mortal y tarde o temprano su vida acabaría. Solo debía dejar que el tiempo corriera y actuase. Y luego ambos estarían liberados de aquella maldición.

—Ya, Omi-Omi. Sé que debo ser un manjar y que todos mis sabores deben ser exquisitos, y que seguramente mueres por comerme, pero en serio, ¿podrías disimular un poco? —soltó Atsumu en una ocasión. Lo dijo con voz jocosa, desbordante de arrogancia y altanería—. Ya sabes, decir cosas como: _"Hola guapo, ¿vienes muy seguido por aquí?"_ o algo al estilo es más normal.

Sakusa había sentido la necesidad de besarlo. De probar el fino hilo de sangre que caía de su labio partido producto de una misión que el cazador cumplió sin cuidado, de atraparlo, devorarlo y explorar su cuerpo de formas indescriptibles, de dominarlo y borrarle esa arrogancia característica de sus rasgos. De atrapar su corazón y no dejarlo ir. _"No me gusta ir por ahí diciendo mentiras,"_ logró formular. _"Pero si, maldita mierda arrogante, tengo muchas ganas de comerte"._

Esos pocos años resultaron caóticos. Su padre encontró su fin y Sakusa fue nombrado el líder del clan. Por otro lado, las sospechas del rey habían sido ciertas y alguien terminó por acabar con su vida. No hubo ningún torneo para determinar al sucesor, simplemente un anuncio: el nuevo rey, Tanji Washijo, el hermano del difunto, exigia que lo recibieran en todos los clanes para un juramento de lealtad.

Eso marcó el aumento de normas y de tensiones con los cazadores. Lentamente, los encuentros con los hermanos Miya comenzaron a ser menos frecuentes y terminaron por incluir violencia.

—¿Por qué todos los monstruos salen de noche? —le dijo Osamu Miya una vez. Sakusa quiso replicar que él no era el único monstruo en la noche y que ellos eran incluso peores, pero Atsumu le sonrió con una tristeza desmedida y la pregunta simplemente voló en el aire por años.

Incluso cuando la noticia llegó a él y la cuarta lección más difícil de su vida hizo su aparición.

A Miya Atsumu, uno de los cazadores más importantes y su pareja destinada, fue mordido por un lobo, y bajo la luna llena se había transformado.

Sakusa sintió la noticia como un baldazo de agua helada. Se tomó su tiempo para analizar la situación y logró acomodar algunas fichas en su cabeza. Era su destino estar atado a alguien inmortal, pues él mismo lo era. Había sido ingenuo al pensar que simplemente la vida abandonaría los huesos del cazador.

Sakusa esperó a la segunda luna llena. La certeza acompañó todos sus movimientos. La antelación hizo vibrar sus músculos y poco le importó estar cometiendo un acto de traición a su rey. ¿Por qué seguía corriendo hacia él, como si no le importara que siga arruinando su vida?

Se dejó caer en un pequeño banco de un parque a las afueras del pueblo. _"Terreno seguro y neutral"_ , se dijo. Si debiera ser honesto, diría que lo escuchó primero y luego lo olió.

Fuertes patas golpeaban contra la tierra en una carrera desesperada, luego fue silencio y el olor de Atsumu cubierto de una espesa capa de un aroma que apestaba a hedor de perro mojado.

—Así que era cierto —dijo. Las palabras le salieron más suaves de lo esperado y sabía que su rostro lo estaba traicionando. Su tristeza debía ser inminente—. Te convertiste en un perro.

Su piel pálida brilló bajo la suave luz de la luna y Atsumu había pensado que se veía hermoso, como si estuviera muriendo y un lecho de flores le adornara el rostro.

Sakusa escuchó el gruñido. Sabía que Atsumu lo estaba oliendo y la necesidad de marcarlo lo estaba carcomiendo. Los lobos necesitaban de la territorialidad y a cada paso que Atsumu daba, Kiyoomi debía hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no levantarse y morderlo. Pudo sentir al lobo y su desesperación, e incluso, su anhelo. En otro momento podría incluso haber reído.

—Así que ahora también lo sientes, ¿eh? Maldito perro sucio y arrogante. Estuve tanto tiempo luchando por no morderte y convertirte, solo para no condenarte a la eternidad, ¿y con esto es con lo que me vienes? —susurró casi con burla. Atsumu había sentido esas palabras como un golpe que lo hizo retorcerse en dolor. Miró al vampiro fijamente a los ojos y Sakusa le devolvió la mirada—. Transfórmate.

Kiyoomi sabía lo que iba a suceder, y tal como esperaba, Atsumu Miya con su cuerpo cálido y desnudo se arrodilló a sus pies.

—¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso? —le gritó a Sakusa, quien no se tomó la molestia de responder, en cambio le ofreció su chaqueta negra para que se protegiera del frío—. Vamos hombre, eso no fue normal.

—Lo fue, lo hice.

—¿Te pusiste perfume o tiraste algún desinfectante? —preguntó sosamente y Sakusa lo miró horrorizado y molesto.

—¿Eres imbécil? —le espetó—. ¿En serio? Mierda niño, ¡no te han explicado una mierda!

Atsumu se había sentido mortificado.

—Solo fue una pregunta de mierda, ¿por qué te irrita tanto? Joder.

Sakusa parecía tentado a volver a estrangularlo, y parecía dispuesto a hacerlo tal y como había hecho la primera vez que se vieron.

—Porque se supone que ya deberías saberlo, maldito cachorro —musitó en su lugar.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con mis ganas de morderte?

Sakusa sintió las piezas encajando. _"Si, tiene que ver absolutamente con eso"_ , murmuró, y antes de que Atsumu pudiera reclamar, jaló de él e hizo que toda la distancia desapareciera.

Esa noche aprendió otra valiosa lección.

.

  
No fue la última, existieron muchísimas lecciones más, por ejemplo: se vieron con frecuencia en los años siguientes, e incluso, en algún punto, Osamu había vuelto a ser una figura presente.

Sakusa intentó borrar el hedor a humano y a perro de su cuerpo y ropa, pero a fin de cuentas sabía que era inutil. Aún así, ninguno de sus hombres lo expuso, se quejó o comentó algo al respecto.

Era su vida, y ellos mirarían hacia otro lado si era necesario.

Sakusa sabía que Atsumu no estaba actuando con cautela, y esperaba que eso generara consecuencias tarde o temprano. No esperaba que fueran esas.

La luna se alzaba alta en el cielo, y en la comodidad de su estudio confeccionaba informes para el rey. Escuchó el tumulto primero y luego el llamado de urgencia a su puerta.

—Atsumu Miya vino a verlo, señor —clamó uno de sus hombres desde la puerta.

Sakusa tardó segundos en llegar al encuentro con Atsumu. Su pecho dolía.

—Necesito que lo hagas, Omi. Necesito que lo traigas de vuelta —rogó Atsumu con voz quebrada. Cargaba en sus brazos un cuerpo ensangrentado. Todo olía a lobo y la realidad cayó en picada sobre ellos—. Fue mi culpa... Dañaron a 'Samu por mi culpa.

No se trató más de breves momentos, Sakusa guió a Atsumu hasta uno de los cuartos vacíos. Haría cualquier cosa por su amado. Cualquiera.

Aunque eso significara romper acuerdos y normas, aunque eso le costara caro. Atsumu dejó a su hermano en el suelo. El dolor le quebraba el rostro y Sakusa casi rio por ello. Podría apostar que cuando Atsumu fue mordido, Osamu tuvo las mismas expresiones.

—Por favor, Omi-Omi. Necesito que...

—'Tsumu... Lo haré, pero deberás irte, y no podrás regresar nunca, ¿entiendes?

Fue el beso más triste que se dieron. Había una pena floreciendo y cortando en sus almas, y por debajo, la promesa tácita de volver a encontrarse. Sakusa sintió su corazón quebrándose y su alma llorando cuando Atsumu rugió y su cuerpo salió de su vida.

Sakusa lo hizo. No necesitaba explicaciones sobre lo que había sucedido, en el fondo ya lo sabía. Osamu estaba vivo cuando Sakusa lo mordió quebrando la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo hace demasiados años. La sangre no tenía un buen sabor: era amarga y agria, y cargaba con ella el peso de la muerte. El final de la vida mortal de Osamu Miya llegó a su fin. El resto fue un simple procedimiento. Sakusa lo había aprendido antes aunque jamás lo había llevado a cabo: un corte en su muñeca, sangre cayendo en la boca del difunto, y pocas probabilidades de que efectivamente, una parte de él vuelva.

Solo se trataba de esperar. Sakusa lo sabía, al igual que comprendía que Atsumu estaba cada vez más lejos, y que no volvería a verlo.

Fue imperceptible, pero Sakusa fijó su mirada en Osamu, jurando que algo vibró en su pecho. Solo un pequeño temblor, pero ahí estaba.

La prueba que Sakusa necesitaba para saber qué había hecho todo de forma correcta.

Osamu Miya se movió levemente. Sakusa pudo sentir que donde no había nada, algo renació con vigor.

Lo escuchó primero: un jadeo ahogado, el intento mortal de respirar, de lograr que el pecho se llene de aire, luego el grito de sorpresa al notar que no lo necesita, y por último, el hambre cobrando vida, moviendo un cuerpo sin conciencia.

Sakusa dejó caer desde su puesto de vigilancia todo su peso al suelo y se enderezó con cansancio. No es que no entendiera lo que había hecho. Había convertido a un humano, y no a cualquiera: había convertido a un cazador, y a uno de los más peligrosos.

Osamu Miya lo miró con ojos muy distintos de los de Atsumu.

Estos estaban cargados de un hambre cegadora y dolorosa. Sakusa sintió una oleada de empatía por aquel ser y comprendió lo egoísta que había sido por hacer lo que Atsumu le había pedido, y lo egoísta que había sido el lobo por haber querido traer a su hermano a la vida, aunque fuera condenándolo, aunque fuera eligiendo por él una vida de sangre y muerte.

Tuvo que contenerse por no quebrarle el cuello y alejarlo de esa terrible agonía de vivir eternamente.

—Antes querías saber por qué los monstruos salen de noche. Ya lo sabías en aquel entonces, Osamu, pero ahora lo entenderás mejor.

La lección era esa: por amor, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, incluso romper las promesas que se había a sí mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá!
> 
> Este trabajo pertenece al universo de un fanfic llamado "El gran imperio" en el que estoy trabajando. Se centrará en Hinata, pero las OTP's no pueden faltar. 
> 
> La verdad es que me siento un poco insegura por haber publicado este fic pero ¡La SakusaWeek lo merece!


End file.
